The Years That Pass
by super sycoh
Summary: Draco Malfoy mysteriously disappeares in his seventh year and the only person who had actually witnessed it can't remember it. what happens when years later he turns up and turns to her for help in breaking the curse placed upon him. . . read and review!
1. LOST MEMORY

THE YEARS THAT PASS  
  
DISAPPEARANCE  
  
"Malfoy, what are you doing," asked Hermione. She had followed the head boy out of the castle and onto Hogsmeade.  
  
"What are you doing here Granger," he spat at the head girl.  
  
"You're business, is why I'm here," replied the head girl.  
  
"My business is none of your business, now get lost," replied the blonde boy. He turned away from the Hermione, and looked around the small dirty pub, when something caught his eye. A small glass orb that was glowing blue, was calling to him. He got up and made his way to get a closer look.  
  
"Where do you think you're going," the head girl said, while popping up from the seat she took next to Malfoy.  
  
"None of your damn business Granger so why don't you just butt out," he said turning to face the seventeen year old girl he had grown up with for the past seven years.  
  
"None of my business," she hissed, "I am head girl, and my business is to get you back to Hogwarts now!"  
  
"Fine," he said while scooping the orb out of the hag's pocket and walked out of the pub.  
  
"Wait for me," said the head girl and she followed Malfoy out of the Hogshead pub.  
  
He opened the door and let Hermione pass before him but the girl stopped. There was an old looking witch staring straight at the head boy with fiery eyes.  
  
"Give it back, boy," the voice from the woman came, "or else.  
  
"Give what back, Malfoy," asked Hermione turning to her classmate.  
  
"And what if I don't," Draco said calmly as he made to pull out his wand to fight th old hag for the orb.  
  
"Or I'll do this," shrieked the woman and pulled out a potion and threw it on the ground. Hermione jumped out of the way as the potion broke right on Malfoy and drenched him with it's contents. She heard him scream out in horror and then there was a bright, blinding light and then there was only the woman, Hermione, and a pile of clothes where Draco Malfoy was standing. The woman made her way to the small pile and rummaged through the pockets and pulled out a small glass orb, which was magically glowing black. She took one look at the horrified girl muttered a small spell and disapparated.  
  
Hermione felt the world around her grow white then black, and the next thing she knew she was waking up from a rested night's sleep in her dormitory, in her nightdress, and in her room. She got up and dressed up for her morning and went to breakfast. She sat with her friends and talked with them about their classes, and such, not caring for the world if the head boy was even on the same planet. The spell the hag had cast had wiped her memory of the past night's events, and sent her back to the castle by portkey. Little did she know that she was the only witness to the disappearance of the blonde haired boy they called MALFOY.  
  
His disappearance became legend around Hogwarts. Rumors that he had run off and joined the Dark Lord were floated, and others that he had been kidnaped by goblins to pay off his father's debts, but no one knew, and the only person who did, couldn't remember.  
  
Hermione graduated from Hogwarts and moved forward with her plans for her life. She traveled far and wide as a ministry defense specialist, and undercover agent. She had to deal with crooks with big plans and dangerous positions, while her friends went off and got regular ministry jobs, except for Harry, who had been drafted by Ireland to be their starting seeker. She didn't remember ever going out that night Draco Malfoy had disappeared, yet now years later, her lost memory is about to be brought to the surface . . . .  
  
A/N: HEY YOU GUY'S. THIS IS JUST A LITTLE DISTRACTION FROM MY OTHER STORY ** UNEXPECTED SERIES OF EVENTS** BUT DON'T WORRY I'LL UPDATE BOTH STORIES AS FAST AS I POSSIBLY CAN FOR MY REVIEWERS WHO CARE TO WELL. . . DUH!!!. . . REVIEW! SO READ THIS CHAPTER AND REVIEW, TWICE IF YOU HAVE TO. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ARE WELCOME BUT PRAISE IS SOMETHING I LIKE TO CHERISH. SO REVIEW!!!  
  
LOVE PEACE CHICKEN GREASE  
  
SUPER SYCOH AWAY!!!!! 


	2. ADOPTION

The Years That Pass  
  
Adoption  
  
Hermione turned her computer off for good, and went to go get ready for bed. She knocked over an old picture frame. She bent over to pick it up and was sad to see that the glass had shattered during the fall. She pulled out her wand and fixed the picture frame and replaced it on the mantle. It was an old school picture of her and her friends at Hogwarts. She had been so busy with the Wisely case that she had neglected all of her friends. She was glad that this case was now finally over. Two years abroad was much too long for someone to stay undercover.  
She had gotten back to London that morning and spent all day answering phone calls and sending e-mail to everyone who was asking for her, and after all that she felt even more tired than when she had gone off and hunted down the baby serial killer. She changed into her pajamas and went down stairs to get herself a glass of water, she had just made it to the bottom steps of the staircase when she heard a scratching on her front door. She made to go see what it was when her phone rang. She went to the phone and answered it.  
"Hello,"she said.  
"Hermione," screamed the voice, "are you really back?!"  
"Hey Harry," she said,"listen it's a little late, why don't you call me later. . . like in the morning."  
"Oh, sorry,"said Harry, "I completely forgot that we're not in the same time zones anymore."  
"It's alright," said Hermione, "call me in the morning,"  
"Ok, bye"  
"Bye."  
She went into the kitchen and poured herself a tall glass of water, and made her way upstairs. Suddenly there came the scratching on her front door again. Sighing, she went down the stairs again and opened the door. What she found there was a total surprise. The was a dirty, soaking wet, pure white dog, sitting on her welcome mat, looking up at her pleading eyes.  
"Oh you poor thing," she said kneeling down to see if the dog had an owner. No collar. "Guess you're just gonna have to spend the night, boy," she said opening the door and letting the dog into her house. She pulled out her wand and muttered a spell to clean the dog's fur. After that the dog jumped up and gave her a big wet kiss all over her face.  
"You're welcome," she said and she lead the dog up the stairs and conjured a pillows and blankets in one of the rooms of her empty house and let the dog romp around. It had been a long time since she had a pet. Crookshanks had met his untimely end with a potion gone bad. She never did know who had given her cat the potion, all she knew is that her cat had been poisoned, maybe by an angry colleague, or a spiteful boyfriend. . .  
She left dog in the room closing the door behind her. The dog was a strange comfort, like it was someone she already knew. She got into her bed and clapped the lights off.  
  
In the morning she let the dog out of the guest room and pulled out an uncooked steak from the refrigerator for the dog to eat. She watched the dog eat hungrily. All of the sudden the phone rang. It was Harry, she decided to let the machine take it for her since she wasn't feeling like talking with him right now.  
  
"Hey Hermione!! It's Harry, you know one of you're best friends. The guy you've known since the first train ride to Hogwarts? You fought a mountain troll with me? Did you go out early this morning? Don't tell me you forgot that I would be calling you? Or are you just not answering your phone right now? Oh well, hey when you do get this message call me back. How do you feel about watching Phantom of the Opera over on Broadway next week? I've got tickets and you're the only one I know that would actually appreciate muggle arts. Call me and we can make plans," then the beep came and Hermione let out a breath of relief. Of course she would love to go to watch that, she decided to call Harry back later, calling now would just upset her knowing that she was keeping him awake instead of letting him sleep before the biggest game in his entire career.  
She turned around and she looked at the dog which was now staring at her with wide eyes.  
"Hey boy," said Hermione as she leaned down to pet the dog's furry head, "do ya have a name," she asked the dog in a condescending tone while petting the dog all over. The dog rolled on the ground and started to kick his leg.  
"I know what I'll name you," she said thoughtfully, ". . . Dragon." The dog stopped kicking and looked at her again with an almost human expression that Hermione couldn't place.  
"How 'bout a walk," she said conjuring a leash out of the air.  
  
******  
He had been busy gnawing at the steak she had given, when the phone rang. He listened to the message left by the boy he had detested ever since his youth. He stopped eating and looked up at the woman who had just opened her home to him. 'It can't be,' he thought wildly. 'She can't be Granger,' he reasoned in his head. He must have heard the name wrong on the message. 'If this is Granger then she . . .  
"Hey boy," she started. His mind was racing. What he would have done to be able to see in color at that moment. Granger had started to scratch behind his big shaggy ears and he was starting to react like the dog inside him was going to act. He started kicking and whining silently pleading that the feeling would last and end at the same time.  
". . . I'll name you Dragon. . ." he heard her say after she was done mercilessly torturing him with pleasure. 'That was actually pretty close to my name . . .' he hadn't heard his real name in such a long time that when she had said Dragon, it actually sparked something inside him. Nostalgia. He missed his old life, but he knew that he also deserved this punishment. Remorse. Everyone thought he had gone off and joined an elites group of muggle hating wizards that night he disappeared. But no one knew that HE, Draco Malfoy had been turned into the animal he had most represented himself as over the past seven years of Hogwarts. A dog. He knew that he was cursed. Bound to live life after life as a dog until he could break the spell cast upon him, but how can he, he didn't even remember what curse the old hag used upon him let alone the effects of the potion she used against him. During his musings he didn't notice that he was being led outside and was walking around the neighborhood streets of London.  
  
*****  
It had been almost two months since Hermione had adopted Dragon, her vacation was coming up and she was looking over some pamphlets for vacation spots. 'It has to be a hotel that will accommodate me and Dragon.'  
Dragon was sleeping on the bed curled up into a ball of white fur. She lay down on the bed and clapped for the lights to go off. Dragon got up and positioned himself next to Hermione and the edge of the bed. Hermione smiled. She liked to think that Dragon was almost expressing human emotions. She fell asleep and dreamed happily of her upcoming vacation.  
  
*****  
  
Draco slumped his head against one of the pillows at the head of the bed next to Hermione. Thanks to two months of close bonding he grew to find that the mudblood wasn't all that bad. His dog senses had heightened his ability to smell and as he lay there he caught a big whiff of the Hermione's lotion. Cucumber Melon. He liked it. He didn't have to go about running from dog catchers and he didn't have to worry if his owners were going to get him spayed. He lifted his shaggy head and looked over at the now sleeping Hermione, he felt a sudden jolt throughout his body. Then with a silent pop, he was laying there next to Hermione in his human form.  
He looked at his hands oddly. It had been so long since he had last had opposable thumbs. He was also shocked that even though dark, he could tell apart his colors. He sighed, times when he would return to his human form never lasted long enough, as soon as someone became aware of his presence he would go back. 'Thank god, you're a heavy sleeper Granger,' he thought to himself as he turned to look at the brunette. She was sleeping peacefully, not even aware of the miracle that had just happened next to her. She grumbled in her sleep.  
Draco smiled, she had grown to be a beautiful woman. He made to wrap his arms around her and to his surprise she buried herself into his chest. They spent the rest of the night like that. Him smiling and holding her in his arms in content, and her completely unaware of the man whose arms were comfortably engulfing her all through the night.  
She started to stir, and with another silent pop, Draco returned to his animal form and awoke disappointed.  
'Never last long enough,' he thought as he jumped off the bed and making his way downstairs for his morning walk.  
  
A/N: OKAY YOU GUYS WHAT DO YA THINK??? LIKE IT, STOP IT, CONCENTRATE ON YOUR OTHER STORY?? TELL ME, I WANNA KNOW. IF THIS STORY ISN'T GOING TO GET THE SAME RESPONSE AS ***UNEXPECTED SERIES OF EVENTS*** THEN I MIGHT AS WELL STOP IT RIGHT?? WELL IF YOU GUYS THINK I SHOULD KEEP THIS STORY ALIVE THEN REVIEW, IF YOU DON'T THIS STORY SHOULD GO ON LIVING REVIEW. IT'LL HURT MY FEELINGS AND PROBABLY MAKE ME CRY BUT I'LL GET OVER IT. *SNIFF* I PROMISE. *SNIFF* *SNIFF* I'LL SURVIVE. *SNIFF* BUUUTTTT IF THERE IS ANYONE OUT THERE WHO THINKS THAT MY STORY HAS A CHANCE TO GO ON FIGHTING, THEN PLEASE LEAVE A NICE LONG REVIEW. I LOVE YOU GUYS. BUT I LOVE THOSE WHO REVIEW MORE ^^ LOL. SO DO ME A FAVOR AND PRESS THAT LITTLE BUTTON THAT SAYS REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.  
  
LOVE PEACE CHICKEN GREASE  
  
SUPER SYCOH AWAY!!!!! 


	3. BLUE MOON

The Years That Pass  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. Never will. Don't sue. For serious.  
  
BLUE MOON  
  
"Hey Hermione! It's Ron. Have you heard about the Blue Moon Festival?? It's coming up and maybe you could take a break from spoiling your dog and come out from your hole and hang with the Order. We haven't seen you in a long time and Ginny starting to think that you hate us. You don't do you? I'm hearing threats Hermione. Come down. Please. Harry's coming to town that week . . . it'll be just like old times. They're having it on the old druid lands, by Stonehenge, please call me back to tell me that you are coming. It wouldn't be as fun with out you. Plus the Blue Moon Festival only comes once in a . . . well. . . BLUE MOON! So you just can't sit this one out. You only live once right??"  
  
*****  
  
Hermione hummed to herself softly as she drove the winding rode to Stonehenge. She knew that when Ron started to make sense that it was time to take back her title as Queen Know-It-All. She turned her head around to take a look at Dragon. He was sleeping soundly as if he weren't even in a car. He didn't look that well, and she concluded that it was probably motion sickness and let him sleep.  
She took an old road into the old druid grounds and pulled up next to shabbier cars. She turned the engine off and checked her face in the mirror. The woman that looked back at her, was very different from the girl she once was.  
Her hair no longer bushy to the extremes, but slightly wavy and way tamer than when she was a girl. But everything else was the same, why did she think she had changed so much? She still had the same face, only slightly matured. It was the Hermione on the inside that had changed. Even though she was still the bossy, plethora of knowledge she was in school; she was tougher than when she was as a teen. She could thank Voldemort for that.  
He had taken away everything that could have made life worth living for. She was with Harry when he faced the Dark Lord. She had been there as wizards from the order dropped down to the floor like flies. She was there when Moody's eye finally stopped spinning madly in its socket. Many people dead, wizards, mudbloods, squibs, and muggles alike. All because of HIM.  
Arabella Figg, who had become somewhat of a mentor to her before she died protecting Harry, had told Hermione on the eve of her death, that she should get ready to let go of the ones she loved, for the better of others. Hermione still mourned her death even now, years after Hogwarts, years after everything. . .  
  
*****  
  
Draco was not feeling well that day. He thought that maybe fresh air might clear his condition up. They got to the grounds where wizards and witches were merrily chatting with each other. There were booths and entertainment all over the grounds. His tail wagged half-heartedly. Hermione was leading him through a maze of cloaks and legs. He looked up and faintly recognized the people she was now talking to. It was Scar Head, and the Weasel family. He decided to have his own fun today and lifted his leg. . .  
"Oi," screamed Ron. Suddenly becoming aware of his wet pant leg, he pulled out his wand and muttered a drying spell, then a cleaning spell.  
"Your dog peed on me," he screamed at Hermione. She was to busy breaking out in laughter to care.  
"You probably deserved it Ron," said Harry also laughing, "you never were that nice to old Dragon."  
After the laughter died down, the congratulating of Dragon's stunt to Hermione was done, and Ron was done turning beet red, they all went about talking about old times.  
'God they had the most boring lives,' thought Draco to himself. 'I'd have thought they led much more interesting lives, not this "remember when you were head over heals for Cho Chang" sort of mumbo jumbo.'  
  
*****  
  
As day turned into night, Hermione's view on Dragon began to worsen. His tail was all droopy, and was no longer as energetic as he was the day before. She was beginning to worry.  
"Hey you guys," she began.  
Her friends turned around and listened.  
"I think I should be getting home. It's a long drive back to London, and Dragon's not looking so well," she stated.  
"Hermione," Ginny started, "you have to at least stay for the fireworks."  
"I don't think I'll be missing anything Ginny, really," said Hermione.  
So her friends all took their turn hugging Hermione and wishing her a good vacation. She kissed and hugged them all goodbye and waved as she walked her dog back to her car.  
"Don't throw up now," she whispered to Dragon as if he were to start coughing up acidic slugs at any moment. She drove home and floated him into her house.  
  
*****  
  
Draco felt horrible and was thankful to be back home. He felt as if his insides were being rearranged by careless hands. He wanted to just go numb all over, just to stop the pain he was going through. His head was throbbing with pain.  
It had been hours since they made it back home, and it seemed to Draco that his aches were getting worsening by the minute. He wanted to pass out so bad. It didn't seem to be happening.  
Hermione was sitting on her bed looking at him with pity. She had her laptop on the bed and she was researching his symptoms. He was watching her eyes, hoping that they would find the cure to his pain soon. He looked out the low window. He saw the moon in it's entirety. Large and blue, glowing like there was no tomorrow.  
Tomorrow was something Draco was starting to think was never going to come.  
He felt her eyes on him. Full of pity and sadness. 'What did I eat?' Draco thought to himself. His head was not getting any better. It throbbed madly and loudly as he tried to concentrate on sleep. It was almost midnight.  
CRACK!  
Hermione looked up for the source of the racket. But what she saw next was something she was not expecting at all. . . .  
  
And the end!!! for now. I promise.  
  
AN: I LOVE YOU GUYS!! I REALLY DIDN'T THINK THAT THERE WOULD BE SUCH A GREAT RESPONSE TO MY THREAT ON **UNEXPECTED SERIES OF EVENTS** (lol shameless promo) I LOVE YOU ALL! THIS CHAPTER IS FOR MY LOVELY REVIEWERS, WHO HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO BUT WAIT FOR ME TO UPDATE MY STORY. GOSH I HOPE THAT'S A VERY SMALL AMOUNT OF PEOPLE. I MEAN IF ALL YOU DO IS WAIT FOR ME TO UPDATE MY STORY. . . THEN YOU MY FRIEND NEED TO DESPERATELY GET A LIFE. ^^  
  
PUSH THE BLUE BUTTON TO KEEP THE CHAPTERS COMING!!  
  
LOVE PEACE CHICKEN GREASE  
  
SUPER SYCOH AWAY!!!! 


	4. WHO ARE YOU?

THE YEARS THAT PASS  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN IT. YOU-KNOW-WHO OWNS EVERYTHING.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU. . . ."  
  
Hermione looked over and saw a tall blonde man standing in her bed room, bare as the day he was born. Thoughts started to race through her head trying to assess the situation, but nothing would come out of her mouth.  
  
*****  
  
Draco shook wobbly. He regained his footing and surveyed the room. He looked to the wide eyed Hermione. He began to speak but she quickly turned away. He tried to come closer but stumbled.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione turned away as fast as she could and started to pull on her blanket and threw it to the man behind her. She could not believe what was happening. Her dog just turned into a human being.  
'God,' she thought wildly to herself, 'what am I going to do with this NAKED man?'  
  
*****  
  
Draco deftly caught the blanket and wondered what it was for. He looked at Hermione and realized the reason that she was not looking at him. He was wearing no clothing. He wrapped the blanket around his waist and waited for her to turn her head.  
  
*****  
  
"Who are you," asked Hermione turning her head around with closed eyes. She had gotten an eye full of him already and wasn't to eager to get another.  
"It's alright you can look now," the man said, "you don't even remember me anymore Hermione?"  
She opened them and looked upon the man she long forgot years ago. He knew her but Hermione couldn't place where she knew this man from. She tried to produce more words, but failed. The end result was just the opening and closing of her mouth after each attempt.  
"You really don't remember me," asked the man.  
She shook her head and dropped it to look at her bed sheets. He seemed so familiar to her.  
"Who are you," she said again.  
  
*****  
  
Draco was starting to feel like he was getting nowhere with this conversation. He watch her eyes as the inner battle of questions and confusion inside her head were clearly shown through them.  
"Hermione," he began, "it's me, Draco."  
  
*****  
  
Hermione could not believe her ears. THE DRACO MALFOY was standing right in front of her, after years of non-existence to the wizarding world. Here he is masquerading as a dog.  
"Malfoy," she asked unsurely, "what are you doing here pretending to be a dog?"  
"Hermione," his voice came, "don't you remember that night I disappeared?"  
"Why should I," replied Hermione.  
"Because you were there," he said unbelievingly, "that old hag, the Hogshead Pub?" He gestured wildly, as if there were diagrams supporting all of his words. He looked at her, and Hermione felt an odd shiver run down her spine. He always used to that before he "disappeared," one look from him and Hermione immediately felt uncomfortable.  
"Malfoy," she started, "I wasn't with you the night you, uh, 'disappeared.'" She looked at him feeling more and more confused by the second.  
  
*****  
  
"Why don't you remember," Draco whispered. He started to pace the room, only half paying attention to Hermione. She had gotten off the bed and was rummaging through her closet. The next thing he knew pants and an old shirt came flying up to him.  
"I think those will fit you," said Hermione, " get dressed and I'll be downstairs." She walked out of the room to let him change.  
'How could she not remember,' thought Draco to himself. 'How do I show her that I'm telling the truth when I can barely remember that night,' he pulled up the pants and was surprised that they fit surprisingly well. He got fully clothed and started down the stairs, still thinking about his dilemma. Then it dawned on him. . .  
  
THE END FOR NOW!!!  
  
NEW STORY UPDATE!!! I HAVE WRITTEN A NEW STORY!! IT'S A LITTLE WEIRD RIGHT NOW BUT CHECK IT OUT ANYWAY. IT'S CALLED **AT FIRST GLANCE** IT IS OBVIOUSLY ANOTHER DRACO/HERMIONE STORY WITH A TWIST.  
  
SUMMARY: In a world where the Harry Potter movies were never created, Hermione Granger finds love in (dan dana na dan na nananan!!!) Tom Felton???  
  
WHAT CAN I SAY I WAS STRANGELY INSPIRED. CHECK IT OUT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. PLEASE???  
  
WHOOOHOOOO!!! I FINISHED ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER. I KNOW THAT THEY CAN STAND TO BE LONGER. I WAS GOING TO LEAVE OFF ON ". . . it's me Draco." BUT I DECIDED TO POP OUT A COUPLE MORE PARAGRAPHS SINCE IT DID SEEM SHORTER THAN MY USUAL. *SIGH* ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER.  
  
THE VERDICT: "CLIFF HANGERS ARE BAD, BUT NECESSARY TO THE STORYTELLING PROCESS."  
  
I KNOW I'M A BAD UPDATER. FORGIVE ME!! PUSH THE (INSERT COLOR HERE) BUTTON AND REVIEW MY STORY.  
  
LOVE PEACE CHICKEN GREASE SUPER SYCOH AWAY!!! 


	5. WANDS

THE YEARS THAT PASS  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN IT! SHE DOES.  
  
WANDS  
  
Draco made his way down the stairs. Walking into the kitchen, he was hit by the wondrous smell of French Vanilla roast. He looked around the small kitchen and saw Hermione sitting at the counter, lost in her thoughts.  
"I'm not crazy," Draco stated.  
"What," said Hermione, regaining he composure from her dream like state.  
"I know how to prove everything I've told you," said Draco.  
She waited for him to reply, as thoughts raced in and our of her head, on just how exactly he was going to accomplish this miraculous feat.  
"We need a pensive," said Draco.  
"Of course," exclaimed Hermione, then paused, "how do I know you're not puling my leg?"  
"Would I magically transform from dog to naked human in your presence if it were," said Draco.  
  
*****  
  
'Hermione, let the rhetorical question hang!' screamed her conscience. She looked down into her mug. Then looked up.  
"Coffee," she asked. He nodded and she murmured a spell and the coffee pot came towards her and she poured him a cup. "How long do you think you have," asked Hermione.  
He took the mug and pondered over the question.  
"I don't know if I have a week or a year. The only thing I konw for sure is that I will turn back, and I don't know how to prevent that form happening." he started to drink the coffee and she watched him with great interest.  
Draco "look at me" Malfoy, comes to her, humbled and naked, looking for help. What Hermione couln't understand was why she was going to help him. She felt. . . sympathy for him? No. She didn't know what emotion was compelling her to help him, but she was sure it wasn't sympathy.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione was lying in her bed, thinking over the past night's events. She couldn't get over the fact that she was really going to help him.  
'What if he is telling the truth,' thought Hermione. 'Why can't I remember anything about Malfoy during seventh year', ' what got him into this position,' the questions just kept coming to Hermione.  
She got up and started to get ready for her hectic morning.  
  
*****  
  
Draco listened from his room, as the water started to fun in the bath. He got up and started to pace the room. He had al least an hour before he would have to confront Hermione, he continued to pace as patches of his memories came back to him. . .  
  
"Malfoy, what are you doing,"  
asked Hermione.  
  
"What are you doing here  
Granger," asked Draco.  
  
"Give it back, boy," an  
old woman's voice came.  
  
"Or I'll do this," the old woman  
said.  
  
The rest was a blur to him.  
He got dressed in the old clothes Hermione gave to him and waited for Hermione to come down stairs. He thumbed through old photos, an old scrapbook of newspaper clippings, and looked at the awards and diplomas that littered the walls. On the mantle of the fireplace, ab old picture frame that held a moving picture of the trio. The frame looked really familiar to Draco. He examined it closely to find that the small silver border of the frame was in fact not a wavy line, but a series of snakes biting the tail of the next.  
'Strange' thought Draco. He heard footsteps coming down the hall, and he turned to meet Hermione at the foot of the stairs. She smiled weakly at him as she made her way down the steps.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione parked right outside the record store abutting Diagon Alley. As they walked through the pub, people whispered and pointed about Draco. Hermione tapped the bricks and the magical entrance to the alley opened before them.  
'You're going to need your wand." said Hermione. Draco looked at her with confusion.  
"What do you mean, my wand," asked Draco as the walked towards Ollivanders.  
"Lost wands return to their makers," stated Hermione, "I assume that yours was made here." Draco nodded and they proceeded into the eery shop. The dimly lit shop sent a faint shiver down his spine. Ollivanders was the one shop he had managed to never enter ever, during his visits to the alley.  
"Good morning," came a soft voice. Draco felt his heart skip a beat, he felt Hermione tense up next to him. At the counter sat an old man with eyes like th moon. Hermione starte to approach the counter and Draco followed.  
"Ahhh," said Mr. Ollivander, "Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?"  
"We're here for his wand," replied Hermione, she gestured toward Draco. Mr. Ollivander stayed silent and nodded, thinking over the wand he would be returning.  
"Follow me," he said and lead them through the back rooms where all the lost wands were kept. He walked through the neatly stacked boxes of wands whose owners were now lost to the world. He stopped, and started to thumb through the labeled boxes and pulled out a long box, marked, "Malfoy, Draco." mr. Ollivander opened the bos and presented the wand to Draco.  
"Fifteen inches, yew, dragon heartstring," said Mr. Ollivander, "is that right, Mr. Malfoy?" draco felt the old man's eyes lock with his. Draco nodded and took the wand into his hands. He began to feel the familiar warmth that traveled up his arm.  
"Your mother knows how to pick a good wand, does she not, Mr. Malfoy," asked Mr. Ollivander.  
"Yes," replied Draco. He caught sight of a black box labeled, "M.L."  
"Lucius Malfoy," whispered Draco. . .  
  
AN: WHOOOOO HOOOOOO!!! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE!!! YAY. I LOVE YOU GUYS AND THIS IS WHERE I WOULD USUALLY POST ALL OF THE PEOPLE WHO HAD REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER BUT THAT WOULD BE A WASTE OF TIME TAKEN FROM ME, WHICH I COULD BETTER USE WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER TO MY STORIES. SOOOO MAYBE NEXT TIME. OKEY DOKEY ARTICHOKEY?? I LOVE YOU GUYS AND PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!! I HEART REVIEWS! LOVE PEACE CHICKEN GREASE  
  
SUPER SYCOH AWAY!!!! 


	6. REALIZATION OF LOVE

THE YEARS THAT PASS  
  
AN: Yeah, I know, this story's still going?!? Yep. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own it.  
  
REALIZATION OF LOVE  
  
Hermione followed her companion's gaze to a long black box. She immediately knew who that box's contents belonged to. "He's rotting away in Azkaban," she said to him. She layed her hand on his arm and led him out into the open streets of Diagon Alley. Once out in the sunlight he calmed down.  
"Now that we've got your wand," said Hermione as-a-matter-of-factly, "I think it's best we head over to Gringotts next."  
"Why Gringotts," Malfoy asked.  
"Well, you don't expect me to buy the pensieve do you," Hermione snapped back at him.  
"But," he started, "I don't have my key."  
"You," Hermione retorted, "don't need you key. Dumbledore talked your mother into changing the way money was taken out of your vault after you went missing. Only 'Malfoy' blood members can open your vault. Don't ask me why he had it changed, I just know that he pulled some special strings to ensure that your 'fortune' was left untouched."  
"Oh," was all he replied. Hermione watched him from the corner of her eye as they walked to the wizarding bank. He looked lost in his own thoughts, 'Nothing's changed,' thought Hermione. Back in Hogwarts Malfoy was often in his own world when he wasn't terrorizing students he thought he was better than, and the expression on Malfoy's face looked all too familiar.  
They entered Gringotts and was greeted by a rather surly goblin.  
"Whaddya want," asked the disgruntled goblin.  
"We need to get into my vault," said Malfoy coming out of his trance and regaining his regular composed self. "Vault 1743, make it snappy!"  
The insulted goblin signaled for another to escort them through the tunnels. They were both very quiet throughout the bumpy cart ride, and bot looked quite sick by the time they reached Malfoy's vault.  
They approached a large black slab of metal. It had no locks, levers, or bars that needed to be moved in order to get to the other side of the door. It looked like you could stare into nothing and still expect to find something.  
"What do we do now Granger," asked Malfoy.  
"You just walk through it," said the goblin, "but if you plan on taking the lady I suggest that you hold her hand. Who knows what might happen if you don't." the small goblin flashed a cruel smile. Hermione knew very well that the goblin knew what would happen to her, and that he would love to see it happen as well.  
"Well Granger," said a far away voice. Hermione snapped out of her daze to see Malfoy holding his hand out to her. She took his hand and let him lead her into the black door. She felt as if she had walked through a ghost, as the ice cold chill swept through her body, she was comforted by the squeezed Malfoy gave on her hand. They passed through the door and Hermione let her breath go. She didn't even realize that she had been holding it.  
"What's wrong with you," asked Malfoy, "it was only less than four seconds." she looked at him with confused eyes.  
"Really," said Hermione, "it felt more like four minutes to me." She sighed, "I guess it's the lack of Malfoy blood in me."  
"Hermione looked around the vault as Malfoy filled up the money bag she gave to him. There were endless piles of galleons, spots of sickles, and not a knut in sight. She knew the Malfoy's were rich, but if this was what Malfoy had without an inheritance, she couldn't even imagine what this vault would look like with even more than what it already had.  
  
*****  
  
Draco hurriedly stuffed as much money as he could into the small sack. He felt extremely self conscious having Hermione in the vault with him. During the time he had spent with Hermione, he learned that Hermione was a penny-pincher, scrounging and saving down to the last knut. He knew that the only way Hermione would ever have this much money was if she married him.  
Draco's thoughts froze at that moment as he suddenly realized what he was thinking. Marriage to Hermione-I'll-take-a-leaf-out-of-Moody's-book- Granger. 'What's wrong with that,' asked the drawling voice of his conscience. 'She's not that bad to look bad,' it continued, 'not that she ever was.' SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, Draco screamed at himself.  
"Are you done yet," came Hermione's voice. He nodded and walked over to her and lead her back to the other side of the vault door, only this time he was more conscious of her hand and how nice it felt in his. During their cart ride back his thoughts wandered to the nightswhen he would return to his human form and just hold Hermione. He then realized that he had fallen in love with Hermione during that time and that he cared very much for her. It was the first time, ever, that he cared for someone other than himself; and he liked it.  
  
*****  
  
Now for my thank you's: Chibi Videl San, relena333, GingitsuneGirl, The elven princess, scholz03, someone, Spaced Out Space Cadet, offleewild1, Artemis MoonClaw, Tropic, Hikaru Ayumi, and Furnikle. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!  
  
NOW PLEASE  
LEAVE A  
REVIEW,  
BECAUSE I LOVE  
YOU. :D 


End file.
